What We Cannot See
by Atashi Rabbit
Summary: [Katara]A Collection Of Zutara Drabbles. Fluff,Angst And A Lot Of Symbolism[Zuko]
1. My Other Half

Zutara Drabbles; Cause hell, its gonna be OTP and I have this feeling in my gut it will be.

(That all rhymed…)

**My Other Half**

Pairing: Zutara 

Rating: G

Author: Atashi

Challenge: Cause my head beats me up with plot bunnies…

_Yin and Yang. They are perfection,_

_perfection is physically unattainable on a physical, and earthly plain. It is not the human body becoming invincible to any disease, nor natures chaos and destruction (Simply put, natures purification process) but the perfection of the soul. _

_One dies and is reborn to learn, to understand many special lessons of the heart and the mind. Of morals and values, of understanding the two places. The astral, and the physical._

_The soul becomes one with the gods and the goddess's, one with nature's flow and nature's passion. Becoming a higher power. But perfection is in the eye of the beholder. One must understand striving for perfection is not something many want, nor need._

_We unconsciously strive for what allows us to live. Yin and Yang, are the balance, the warm, the cold, the feminine, the masculine, the moon and the sun._

_Chaos cannot exist without peace, and therefore peace cannot exist without chaos. Every living being has an opposite half of themselves. True love, or a soul mate is the balance. Without our opposite being, we would fail to exist harmoniously, or exist wholly._

_Once, we were a whole being. But our half became independent and we searched for the experiences of our own lives._

_We lost home, and therefore for centuries of reincarnation, we have searched for our true love, the one who allows us to feel at home. The one who makes us feel whole. A being, not alone anymore._

And as he looks into her eyes, the blue azure eyes that once gazed at him with no intent of catching his own attention.

And he tells her, gold eyes placing kisses against her tanned skin.

"I am home"

And he buries his face into her brown hair and remembers…

"I am whole"

I so don't expect any comments or reviews for this one nothing really happened. I promise Ill do a fluffy one next time…PROMISE!

R&R Please….I have cookies…!


	2. Its That Time Of Month, I Swear

Cause…I'm just awesome. TWO DRABBLES IN FIVE MINUTES DUDE! I'm on a roll…of some sort…Kinda OC Katara…I think…

Its That Time Of Month, I Swear. 

Pairing: Zutara

Rating: K

Author: Atashi

Challenge: Those bunnies are attacking me…

She Whacked Him Again.

"What the hell was that for peasen-"

WHACK

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU PEA-"

WHACK WHACK

"Okay…this is kind of getting out of hand you two-"

WHACK WHACK WHACK

"KATARA! I thought it was Zuko you were suppose to be whacking not me!"

Katara bristly stood up from the earthen ground and growled looking around the camp, it was too frustrating three males, one male with a blue arrow on his head.

One male with ego issues.

And one male with ego issues, AND a red scar on his face. (Not to mention the fact he had issues with using people's names)

She had had enough, oh, hell of course Toph was there to talk to. Yeah, if you wanted to get told to chuck yourself in a river for being rude, or some sarcastic remark that wouldn't make anything better.

"Right, that's it. Toph! I hate the fact your so arrogant about everything, you do nothing and sometimes, I just want to chuck you off of Appa, if only murder wasn't counted as a BAD OR EVIL THING"

Katara wagged her finger at Sokka.

"AND SOKKA! I can't stand your barbaric ways of eating, sleeping, snoring, doing…stuff- HELL! I HATE ALL YOUR BARBARIC WAYS!"

Katara looked at Aang.

"Aang. Uh…" Katara began to stutter. "Your too wise for your own wisely good. Full stop, period."

She began to shudder as she glared towards Zuko's way, his eyes boring into hers as the knives began to sharpen.

"AND YOU! Your MAJESTY! I don't even know where the hell to start with you…insolent, ignorant, arrogant, egotistical, ill-mannered…"

Steam was already pouring from her tanned ears.

The group gazed as all the pent up anger of Katara was simply being put onto Zuko as his eyebrows began to twitch in annoyance at the water bender's glowing glare deepening into his.

"Deceitful, horrible, atrocious…did I mention arrogan-"

Wham.

And there you have it.

He kissed her.

Not because he had too, of course he didn't have too, it just seemed like the only way to shut her up at that time, of course Zuko knew that Aang, Toph and importantly the subtle, yet obvious warrior Sokka was sitting right there.

Gazes on the two as their lips locked against each other.

It was a battle, an internal battle of fire and water the way their tongues were fueled by each other's pure hate for the way they each walked, talked, fought, thought and many other things that simply make you describable by description.

They hated each other.

And they knew just how to show it.

"-Amazing, wonderful, gorgeous, terrific, extravagant human being you are…"

Katara finally finished her sentence.

The wrong way, but hey, we all make mistakes. (Its just Katara wasn't going to admit this was so completely right from her view, and yet so completely scandalous)

"And let it stay that way"

Zuko simply stated as he left towards the stream, leaving a bewildered Katara, a flushed Aang, an all to familiar, yet cocky Toph and a future screaming, kicking, howling, killing, crazy Brother.

"Wow, that's a lot of pent up sexual frustration going on there!" Toph remarked.

Aang looked at her, as Sokka grabbed the nearest sharp thing and began to attack his eyes.

"How do you know…. you couldn't see their kiss…?"

Toph grinned and simply stated.

"Fire benders with sexual frustration, equals sexual frustration with a hell of a heat to it…and then some, Water benders with sexual frustration, equals water under the earth going crazy…and you know what that equals?"

Aang thought for a moment and his eyes widened.

"Hidden ripples under the earth…"

HIDDEN RIPPLES UNDER THE EARTH WTF DOES THAT MEAN? I mean, yeah…I understand it but hell is anyone else going to…I hope so!

This drabble is so odd…

R&R PEOPLES!


	3. Animal Instinct

And now for my favourite theory drabble.

Animal's corresponding to nations.

Animal Instinct 

Pairing: Zutara/Symbolic.

Author: Atashi

Rating: K

Challenge: PLOT BUNNIES ATTACK…AGAIN

When The Moon Rises, The Wolves will be there to howl…many believe they howl when mating season is upon them, a secret howl they will share with their beloved something they both will understand behind the uttering of the first reality.

When The Sun Rises, the dragon will be there to gaze at it. To gain its power from the heavens and allow its feet to descend upon this earth. When a dragon roars it is said to rain depend on which gender roars. It rains when the female roars, and it stops raining when the male roars.

All in all. Opposites adore fighting with each other, and attacking their dominance over a certain being. The dragon will roar, and the Wolf will howl.

But do they roar and howl just to make noise, just to make themselves be known

No, they roar because they pray. And they howl because they must cry.

When an eclipse happens, nothing is heard. Because a wolf and a dragon aren't all too different. They both are living, they both bleed and they both _want live; need to live._

When a dragon and a wolf become beloved's.

The heavens scream.

But the world becomes quiet.

Because, in the end. No one is praying. And no one is crying.

Because, they're simply is no need to.

**Grabs a tissue **Pwetty no?

R&R PLEASE!


	4. Death and Life

Because I'm looking for an excuse to not do my homework…Honestly, its like the teachers think we have no lives or something…--;

Death and Life 

I remember back at the North Pole, watching warriors run into battle with their clubs, and kissing their wives goodbye. I watched Sokka as he tried to follow dad into a war he did not greatly understand as a child.

And I watched Mother draw her last breath.

I always wondered what it would be like to die, what it would be like to take one last breath and never see my family again, never see Aang's smiling face. Never see Appa and his gods forbid shedding form of spring. Never see Sokka hand me a baby and say 'look sis! I can make babies!'

Was there something or someone missing?

Yes, there always was.

Zuko.

He never did so any compassion around us, I found it quite hard to believe that he, and a traitor to the last could so any compassion. He told me once that he was banished.

But we are not truly banished by another.

We only banish ourselves.

To not be near home, to not recognize anything there. And come back to a different home, one where there was no snow, no laughing children.

Just a barren wasteland where people choked on sand and were stung by scorpions as they too, wanted nothing more than to live.

I always wondered whether this war would kill me, whether I would find that beloved Bender Madame Wu told me about. Or whether I would die young, and try my best to hang on and live.

And have someone cry for me, cry out to me and tell me I will forever be in their hearts, in their dreams.

But what's the use of dreaming about a dead body?

Gran Gran told me once, that our physical being was a shell for the soul inside. That's what she told me when I was little I didn't understand that, she told me soon after Mother was sent down the river.

But now, I think I do.

Because I know it is not the body people weep about, it is the fact they cannot physically understand that you aren't there anymore.

They fear what they cannot see; it is human nature to fear.

I wondered if Yue felt pain when she died, when she gave her self for the koi fish…for the moon spirit.

Do you think she did?

Possibly, possibly not.

But even now, as I lie here, drenched in someone else's blood, someone I never knew, but physically understood.

I can see, that even with her black locks that fall down her face, her red lips that curl into an aggravated frown.

I see it is the soul that is not in pain, it is the body.

And a hand comes and grasps my shoulder lightly.

And he speaks. The dragon speaks into the wolf's ear, breathing down her neck with its fiery, golden gaze.

"Death is always just a beginning, Katara. But Azula feared what could destroy her. She destroyed herself out of fear."

But why then,

Why do I still cry for the enemy?

We are not so different. 

What is it like to die?

It is freedom. 

What about the ones who love you?

It is learning. 

And the one who is in love with you?

_He'll never know you've gone._

Don't…ask…Somehow, I wanted to make Azula seem more…human, don't know if this gave her any justice, but I'm sure theres some moral message in there. Not really Zutara is it…TT


	5. HOMG TEH SMUTTYNESS

Atashi: …Because I've been ignoring you, you all now get a smutty fic.

Well, kind of a smutty fic. I aint good at descriptive sex…sooo…yah…I FAIL AT LIFE GAH!

ENJOY

Title: Hate Is The Opposite Of Love 

**Author: Atashi**

**Rating: M…probably…**

**Challenge: The Bunnies are soft, and white.**

The Cave was dank, dark and cold. How they had managed to get themselves stuck in there was beyond them. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact, she tripped. He falled, but no one landed on their balls.

Not yet anyway.

It was utterly impossible for a fire to be existent in the cave, let alone for Zuko to try light Katara on fire. He had a little bit more integrity than that.

And now, it had come to this. Messy hair, hands grasping against each other's hot skin, and sweat tearing from their underarms as their movements became violent and incoherent.

Fumbling, wet lips gasping for breath as the dominant one would not let her speak, he just grabbed her lips with his own, and tugged her down to the cave floor.

He loved, violence. How this made him think of a completely different war than a war with blood, and ripe death nipping at everyone's heels.

Oh no, his kind of violence was where Katara was naked, pressed against his pale, torn skin. And had her screaming his name, and crying for release against his own hips as they jolted against her own.

It had started out of mere curiosity, dry sex could not keep them satisfied, he needed and wanted more than just the feeling of tough, soppy clothing. He wanted more than just Katara moaning and stroking his cheek. More than the grinding of hips.

He wanted so much more than to just be the courteous man and allow the sweet giggles seeping from her mouth continue.

_God,_ he wanted her to dig her nails into his shoulder blades, and make him bleed, as he made her gasp for air and try to wriggle free from his fire bending grasp.

There were times where he thought he should stop making love- no, was this even love? Or was it pent up sexual frustration with the opposite person that had caused his eyes to glaze over and lust for this exotic, and dark skinned beauty.

He told himself this was wrong! What are you doing? Betraying your country even more than you already have? You bastard… he expected to hear Katara saying these things, he expected his Uncle's proverbs to pop up spontaneously and whisper into his burnt, disfigured ear.

None of that came…

Well, except For Katara's whines…

And whimpers,

And screams…

She was In Ecstasy as he too, was climbing a tree full of climax against her. Her skin was burning with fever as he began to raise the temperature due to when a fire bender does that-that _thing_ his own body heat would rupture a bloody thermometer.

Her body would turn this into steam, her body was not use to being flush against a burning body, as naked as her own curved body, he was a forbidden fruit to her, and she absolutely _loved _it. She had kept to herself about the handsome thoughts she had many times thought about, she would never tell anyone how she had had that dream about him, where at the time of the stolen scroll getting them all in deep trouble, the time where he had whispered almost _seductively_ in here ear.

She had dreamt many times after that incident, that he would breath against her ear and whisper dirty little secrets about crushed infatuations that included bedding her…

Now she really thought, she had lost all integrity…

And here she was, a body rhythmically brushing forcefully against her own, his grunts, and moans breathing down her ear as she bites his shoulder, clamping her little water bending teeth on his large fire bending muscled shoulder.

"Bastard…" She moaned as he continued the rhythm

"Wench…"He replied with a glare.

She in took an amount of small air and replied to his wannabe-insult

"Stupid fire bender"

"Stupid water bender"

"I hate your guts"

"Nice to know we have a mutual feeling, Katara"

"Don't use my name"

"What?_ Katara…_" He whispered seductively against her small ear he chuckled as he felt her body tense, continuing his fondling and rhythmic pounding.

"Why do you have to be so hot you fool…" She hissed against his own ear

"Cause I'm a fire bender, what do you expect? Or, were you meaning my devilish good looks?" He smirked as his hand trailed down her back.

She glared at him

"You wish…" She closed her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder biting down and pieces of his flesh that didn't already have pinpricks of blood drooling down his back.

Oh yes…

This was very sweet 

Atashi: …My very first semi-smutty Zutara fic. GAH! **Hides behind a wall** Please don't hate meeee…. TT

R&R PLEASE AHH 


	6. Of Wolves And Dragons

Atashi: Two drabbles in five minutes…and I still haven't done my homework…OH WELL! My drabbles BEEGG my attention.

Homework: **cries**

Title: Of Wolves and Dragons 

**Author: Atashi**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Kinda bloody**

**Word Count: 643**

When Okami died, I didn't feel anything…I couldn't feel anything, she lay there. Side on in her own pool of blood. Her white fur brushing against the droplets of crimson rain, her blue eyes watching aimlessly across a feathered existence of the stars. 

I wondered why she did not cry, as I watched my sister beat her, and lash her with her already red, ripped claws. The mad look in her eyes as she burnt against Okami's fine fur.

And I watched as my own father-_my own father _stab his tail into her abdomen it was as if he had unsheathed his sword and blatantly lashed it against my lover, my lover, my moon, my joy my happiness.

And she fell, with a plain expression on her face, and when she looked at me as she died on the marble floor of the palace, I heard her voice speak to me.

"_Never give up without a fight…never forget who you are…"_

The words, the words that were carved on my claws, the word that was spoken as my mother flew away from her complete existence.

That Day. I killed my father.

That day. I killed my sister.

That day. My Okami sacrificed herself.

So that I may learn to love her, once more.

Zuko woke with a jolt, as he gazed around the surrounding bush near him, and his camp.

He looked around the area, and everything was where it should be, Toph was sleeping near Aang with a smile on her paled face, Aang rolling all over the place mumbling something about 'friends and all things fluffy' and Sokka, the idiot of the group, but no doubt a great warrior…well, kind of anyway.

And then there was her. He smiled at her; she was placed next to him, on his sleeping bag with her sleeping bag. She had obviously moved with intent to be closer to the fire bender, he smirked. They both would never admit it but they enjoyed each other's company.

It felt like they were good, old friends. Reunited at last.

He chuckled as he stroked a thin strand of hair out of her gorgeous, eyes. He had never seen anything so blue, so amazing. It felt as though he was drowning himself in a mass of blue balls whenever he looked at her eyes. So amazing, and full of affection, love.

He stroked her cheek as she moved her clasped hands toward her chin and smiled gently as she murmured a sweet sigh.

Where had she been all his life of banishment? Where the hell had she been? No doubt washing Sokka's clothes of all things.

"My Okami…" He whispered, wait- where the hell had that come from?

His eyes sparkled with confusing, and he placed his hand against the side of his unmarred face, where had he heard that name before, where…

It was right on the tip of his tongue that word why had he called her that name?

It made no sense,

But where had he heard it before…?

She mumbled and stirred, he gazed down at her afraid that with his constant slapping of his face he had woken her not meaning to.

"Ouji…" she whispered.

Now that, sounded familiar…

Then. It hit him.

"OW!" A bird flew by softly as the twig made impact with his skull.

He remembered he had heard both those names form a legend about two animals.

A Dragon and a Wolf.

Broken apart by war.

Atashi: My animal drabbles must really bore you guys, I promise I'll try come up with something more interesting and fluffy…TT My fluffy senses are rotting right now…

R&R 


	7. Aang We love you

Atashi: HOMG PLOT BUNNIES ATTACK! I'm so glad you guys are reviewing and enjoying these drabbles. Homg, I was studying up Yin and Yang just a minute ago. And apparently I came across that some 'sexual positions were created from the concept of yin and yang…I know…odd, but oh so true…it just strengthens the fact Zuko and Katara are the hawt elemental smexyness. COME ON!

Anywho, a drabble inspired by it.

Title: Aang You're Just An Oddball… 

**Rating: M **

**Warning: Course Language (only a little) and some sexual innuendo (homg squee much?)**

**Author: Atashi**

Challenge: Attack of the runaway rabbits 

They both stared at Aang with pure, shock stricken expressions on their poor, poor pale faces.

Oh no. Aang had not just asked Katara to do _that_ with Zuko.

Oh no. Aang had not just asked Zuko to do _that_ with Katara.

Holy crap.

What the fuck.

Oh my fucking god.

If Aang expected Katara and Zuko, to even think about touching each other's hands, let alone performing something as extravagant as Yin and Yang…se-se-se- Katara couldn't bring herself to even say that word.

"Come on guys, I know you aren't the best of buddies. But Monk Gyatsu told me all about Yin and Yang, and their qualities please?"

Zuko shot a hand out in front of Aangs face to signal 'stop, little bald monk'

"Wait, wait…you were taught sexual education, at a monks temple? And air bender temple? A place of oh-so-pure-air bender-dudes?"

Aang raised an eyebrow, and smiled

"Yup! Everything from Girls emotional issues, to vagi-"

Katara squealed and placed her hands against her ears in frustration as blushes shot through everyone's faces. Except for poor, not-so-innocent-as-we-expected Aang boy.

It was pretty lucky Sokka had gone to gather supplies for the next route out of the earth kingdom village. Otherwise this conversation would have sent Sokka to literally chuck Zuko down a cliff and throw acid on his pale, fire bending skin.

"So, let me get this straight. You want us, Katara and I to go into a stream, take our clothes off, and become-become- bec-be-be" Zuko's mouth and throat became hoarse, and dry as the thought over bared his teenage mind.

Katara's blush was still very existent, a straight, crimson blush from her ears to her chin.

Katara nodded slowly as she continued Zuko's sentence missing out a few details.

"While Zuko throws flames around our bodies…and I pull the water into his flames…and then, we…we…" Katara placed her hands over her flushed cheeks to block out the dirty thoughts.

Nodirtythoughtsnodirtythoughtsnodirtythoughtszukowithnoclotheshomgthepervertimbecoming…

Zuko Clutched the bridge of his nose and placed his head backwards as Aang gazed at them, it seemed to Zuko Aang found this very amusing, and Aang's eyes showed a mere curiosity with what was so bad about Zuko and Katara performing Yin and Yang se-

"Okay, lets go over this again…"

Aang groaned. This was taking forever, If he didn't want to save the world, he wouldn't have asked them to do it in the first place. But due to big old bad meanie man Ozai was burning a couple hundred villages, and towns down, they were going to have god dammn Yin Yang se-

"-Then we just act like nothing ever happened?" Zuko's eyes inflamed with rage, anger, but mostly embarrassment as Katara was seeing a completely different side to Zuko, he actually hadn't burnt Aang for even bringing up the topic!

Katara looked over at the fire bender as steamed past across his lips, oh yes, he was furious with the idea. That's when, she had an idea…

Katara's smirk, made everything so dammn evident.

She clutched Zuko's arm and gazed into his eye from his side.

"I suppose, he's right, Zuko…" She purred as she grasped his arm just a little tighter.

Her blush was very much still across her small, brown face as she spoke her purred out words, like a lynx to its mate.

"I guess we should just…. do it…" She whispered innocently against his sleeve.

Zuko's eyes widened.

Had-Had she just admitted she didn't care about the aftermath of the feat? Had she just admitted they better do it or otherwise the Avatar was going to bash them around the place for a few minutes with his staff? Had she just defied her brother?

Well, this was bloody exciting yet terrifying all in one.

He really hated hormones.

Zuko gulped, as the bead of sweat trickled down his throat, his adams apple retracting to the throat reflexes.

"I-I, What exactly do-do-do y-you me-mean…?" He shifted uncomfortably.

She pressed herself against his arm as her chest heaved up and pushed herself intimately against the soft fabric.

"I mean, Maybe we should just…" She reached up to his ear with a soft purr.

"Take our clothes off and become one." Her hot breath blew against his disfigured ear as the shivers ran up and down his back, electricity breathed into his spinal cord.

Aang was getting kind of confused, first they were wanting nothing to do with each other, and the Yin Yang Intimacy, and now they were all over each other like a flying Bison in heat.

Ew, Appa in heat….

Aang screwed his eyes in disgust.

Zuko, try as he might detach himself from the water tribe girl's gazed and breaths he couldn't help but moan in his throat a low husky moan as he received a smile from the girl.

She pulled away abruptly and began to laugh.

"I was kidding! Wow, you really are detached from yourself…" her giggles were soft and pretty as she tried not to loose control over the laughter that overcame her.

That girl was toying with him, she hadn't meant anything by it, but by hell was he going to let her off with just a glare from his golden pools…oh yes, he was going to main her pretty, little throat.

He stood up and she watched in surprise, all giggles hushed and Aang still watching the teens in play, as he grabbed her wrist, tugged her up as she flew to up, on her feet.

And this time, he blew and whispered in her ear.

"Come on, you…we have some yin and yang 'sensualities' to discuss between each other."

Here eyes flew widely open, and he pulled her toward the stream as her whimpers could be heard.

Aang watched in disbelief as the leaves rustled against the un treated wind, and his red and orange cloths blew against his small face.

Momo jumped up onto Aang's shoulder and ate his nut in bliss.

"Hey Momo! Have fun with Sokka?"

Oh snap.

Sokka.

"Hey Katara wha- OH MY GOD ZUKO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU- OH MY GOD OH SHIT WHAT THE- AHH! HOLY-YOU-HI- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOIN- OI GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU PERVERTED SCAR MAN!"

Aang sighed and joined Momo in an eating contest.

Being the avatar was hard enough, without having two horny teenagers, even if it was his job to make Yin and Yang come together as one.

They could do it on their own.

Dammn teen hormones.

They suck.

Atashi: This was pretty long…OO;;; OKAY

**R&R**

**P.S: If you'd like to visit my Deviant Art gallery, then copy the link. Or if that doesn't work, type Hearted-luv in your search engine and it should come up with my devart gallery!**

**www.hearted-luv. mainly Zutara pictures so yesss….tehehe…**


	8. Pain

Atashi: WOHOO! New Drabble thought up while waiting for the laptop to finish doing stuff…

Title: Pain Words:1103 Author:Atashi 

**Challenge:Bunny,Bunny…**

**Rating:G**

So, Everyone was put in his or her place. Judged by each other, via their actions, skills, pasts and future's.

Everyone had something to say about each other's perfections, and flaws. Perhaps more than the one person.

In Zuko's perspective, everyone was a threat. Well, maybe not the water tribe girl, she interested him a lot, and it was her who allowed him to stay with not so open arms, but he forced them wide spread and he embraced what being she had inside her coloured shell.

Sokka was the idiot who thought he was a warrior, Zuko didn't really have much respect towards the brother who kept complaining that Zuko was perving on his sister when he was what? Two meters away from her! Hell, it was hard enough to go spar with her without Sokka jumping in to stop one of Zuko's Oh-So-Harmful-Attack-Of-Evil-Fire-Man-Power!

Zuko just raised his eyebrow in aggravation, and sent a glare towards the boy, Sokka always usually, but most of the time as a threat to his sister. Actually, it was more or less a threat to his manhood, and pride as a male.

He just wouldn't allow Zuko to know that Sokka was less capable of protecting his sister cause he didn't have what he called 'magic splashes, booms, rocks, or flames or psychic powers' according to the blind girl.

Ah, yes the blind girl. Toph.

She was actually more formally known to Zuko as The-Avatar's-Blind-Chick-Friend

He had seen more than once the innocent flirting between the two.

Oh yes, he knew what flirting was, jeeez he HAD been a teen for a little while…at least until his father stripped him bare of his honor in front of his sister, Zhao and his uncle.

At least there were plenty of trees to take his anger out on. Or, just take it on Sokka, poor boy.

Now, Toph. Toph was more or less an extremely interesting young 12-year-old girl to Zuko. He watched with much wondering looks as the blind girl almost bashed into a tree and almost fell off a cliff, once or twice. Well, she didn't _really_, mainly cause of something she called vibrations of the earth. How the hell she saw using that, Zuko would never know.

He watched Aang and Toph spar together, and practice the very seemingly hard defense and attack moves of the earth kingdom and its Magical-Rock-People, as Sokka would say.

Did Zuko mention, he thought Sokka was an illiterate human being who consumed more than Appa?

Then, there was Momo and Appa. Why Aang kept the smelly beasts around was beyond Zuko's common knowledge, they just seemed to kept around cause

1.Appa could fly; Instant transport you got their people.

2.Momo made an excellent furry hat.

Of course, Zuko would never admit that he found Momo's existence intriguing…

Let alone, Appa's constant appetite for the sickly, brown, scratchy stuff called 'hay'

Katara was a different matter. She was a girl with fire and Zuko had actually thought she might be a half breed of Fire and Water tribe…but nah, He didn't actually think that was possible. You'd most likely get steam out of the mix anywho.

He always watched her, (guiltily, but admittedly) practice her water bending, the water whips that she seemed to have mastered from the time of the stolen water scroll that forced Zuko into tying her up on a tree and whispering into her ear.

_Good times, good times._

He watched her gaze up at the moon, and ask it questions. It must have been the white headed girl Yue, that she was talking to. After Zhao had forced her into a scarification of her soul for the moons existing life up in the starry sky of the heavens.

She even had once asked Yue whether the stars were her children, Yue's children.

She just smiled and continued to twirl her hand among the ripples of the dark, lucid water.

He loved the way the moonlight hit her peaceful face as she slept, dreaming about god knows what, and murmuring things like

'Where's mom?'

And

'Sokka, no more…okay?'

He wanted to answer her questions with his own proverbs he had picked up from Uncle; he wanted to answer her answers with illogical questions he had picked up from his own banishment.

He so wanted to place a hand behind her head, and watch her sink into a lulled sleep of contentment.

He wanted to take away whatever pain she was feeling from the death of her mother, he knew how she felt, but he didn't know what was worse.

Knowing what happened to your mother, and watching her die.

Or not knowing what happened to your mother. And watching her leave.

He racked his brains over the answer but came up with a simple conclusion.

Everyone has pain about the same level. No matter what it was you were in pain about. It was almost always the same.

That's why he felt he should have a strong connection with Katara, because she had lost her mother, she was in pain that people refused to upfront and he was in pain because of his father.

He looked up at the stars as his back lay against the lush grass, his hand behind Katara's back as she too, lay down on his arm. And they both lied there as silent as a bird.

And they looked up at what seemed Yue's Children. And gazed with a continual stare as the twinkling lights lit the sky up, with a bright incoherent light of sparkles.

"Your Mother died"

"But I know what happened to her"

"Your father's gone"

"But I know he loves me"

"Stop denying the pain, Katara"

"Your pain is worser than my own"

"No, It isn't."

"Then, I guess we ask Yue"

Within a whisper Yue looked down and brushed their hair with a light, air breeze.

And she spoke.

Focus, on the future… 

"Well, she was helpful"

"Zuko" Katara lightly hit his arm playfully

"What? Come on, how is THAT suppose to help us?"

Katara giggled and snuggled closer towards Zuko's fire bending heat

Zuko sighed and stroked her head slowly, their bodies casting an eerie glow against the moon, and the grass.

"Sometimes, I just wish everything was gone"

Katara smiled and shook her head.

"No, if everything was gone…then, you would not exist…and that to me, is the worst pain I could go through."

HOMG THE FLUFF THE FLUFF Not really, its just really long, and probably boring…gah,…

R&R 


	9. Sokka Just Loves Zutara

Atashi: Now, before I do my social studies homework (honestly, were learning about beaches…dude, I don't wanna learn about beaches…) I'll write a drabble.

I like teh wolves!

Sokka. Sokka, Sokka, dear Sokka.

Sokka was a warrior. No doubt, and no backchat when he spoke like a warrior, thought like a warrior and acted like a warrior. His instincts were his spiritual guide, logic was his sword, and boomerangs were his many wives.

Sokka was a man, well. Physically and mentally, he wasn't at all prepared to be a man. He certainly enjoyed trying to be a man, his over protectiveness of the female counterparts in his group. He was the leader of the pack (or so he liked to think) he was the big cheese, the king of all, and the dude walking around with a boomerang the leader of the wolf pack.

People underestimated his capabilities, as a man and a warrior. He was more than just the boy who seemed to contradict everything at first glance; he was more than the boy walking with the avatar and the water witch.

No Lemur was going to treat him with disrespect when it came to food, and no Bison was going to land on him, and chuck him into a frozen sea flying away, and no Avatar was going knock him about with his wary water bending, or air bending. Or the matter of fact he had a realllyyyy dangerous staff. Really dangerous. No amount of warrior training was going to compete with the dangerous staff.

Oh mighty staff.

And no Water bending sister of his was going to question his instincts, cause in the end. The Jet catastrophe they had gotten themselves into was his fault, and also his own right when he saved them from a pshychopathic-pretend-do-gooder-when-infact-the-dude-seducting-your-sister-is-actually-a-complete-and-utter-nut-case-full-stop.

And like those adds where a lady sits on her couch and pulls on a string coming from the ends of the couch cushions and finally pulls out some random hobo who was stuck in the couch for god knows how long, and the male voice speaking out:

'She wasn't prepared for that, but she is prepared for dinner'

And she serves her (probably poisoned) chicken cutlets on the table, with her nicely ironed, oh so cheesy mittens.

But, for Sokka. The exact incident was around the wrong way, and the saying, was around the other way also.

He was prepared for anything.

But just…not this.

Katara and Zuko had disappeared explaining they would search for more firewood, now Sokka being Sokka, his mind was screaming to him to tell him to look after your sister! And he's a freakin fire bender he has evil manly powers! HE'LL RAPE YOUR SISTER SOKKA! He always listened to his instinct,

But this time, his instinct was merely speaking, what he would have loved the prince to be.

A cold-hearted bastard of a male, that knew nothing but the splatter of deathly warm blood against his blades, and fingertips.

After Toph and Aang had retired for the night, Toph sleeping her wearily blind, misty eyes and Aang placing Momo on top of his chest and allowing their breaths mingle as their hearts beat together in a roaming silence. The exhale of air as the chests rose, and fell against each other.

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and tread carefully, as to not break a twig, or awaken the air bender or earth bender. (He could have sworn their hands were holding each other…maybe his sleepy mind).

Think Sokka think! Warriors do NOT tire from mere sleepiness. You have to protect your sister protectprotectprotect.

He heard a rustle over near the bushes, surrounding the lake Katara practiced near, he was startled, his eyes pierced in perfect determination, his legs stalked against the ground, and his instincts alert and ready for whatever battle lay ahead…

He parted the bushes slowly, and his breath edged a little more…the white puffs of air exhaling from his mouth, the bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and he saw…

"Zuko…"

It was Katara! She was twirled into Zuko's form, the moonlight perfectly reflecting every expression on their faces.

What the hell was that prince doing with his sister…he watched with great intent, not revealing his location…he needed proof for himself that this evil fire nation man was evil all right…

Zuko's breath came in soft, surly puffs as his face neared into Katara's she looked into his eyes…

Predator eyes sure enough…

Zuko's lips hovered above her's as she screwed her face together and closed her eyes tightly, she twisted around from his grasp and shook her head violently, she tried to escape from Zuko's grasp but his hold on her wrist was extremely, strong. As if grips were the pads of his hands.

"Zuko No!" She whispered

"I can't do this, we can't do this…" Zuko glared at her as he pulled her closer crushing her chest into his soft clad chest, the muscles tensing as the cool air massaged the muscles of their chests.

"Katara! You say that each time we come here, each time we look at each other! Why?" He whispered in a haughty hefty whisper.

Katara looked down to her feet as her two wrists were held in Zuko's grasp.

Wait, Sokka's mind twirled

'They had met before this? What the hell…Was he torturing her to come or something…?'

Zuko lifted her chin viciously to look into her eyes

"Tell me why…"

Katara closed her eyes and smiled

"Because I am a water bender, a peasant a girl with no past, no present and no future…and you, you are a prince, a man with a great future…and a strong being at that…" She choked back her tears by biting her lip.

"It doesn't work, nothing works…we are opposites and we aren't meant to love we're meant to fight! FIGHT ME ZUKO! Please fight me…I fight you…why wont you fight me?" the tears began to run down her brown face as the moon caressed her figure.

Sokka's eyes widened

Love…His ears became two opposite beings of the show…

Zuko put his head up high and sighed.

"You do have a wonderful future, you do have a wonderful past and you do have a wonderful present. You are living aren't you? You are beautiful Katara, and you are mine…" He hugged her softly and wiped away the tears with his thumb, as they pushed against her face softly.

She sniffed and she cried into Zuko's chest, scrunching the material with her small fists, as his hands clasp around her waist and held tightly.

Sokka couldn't believe this! They had been loving each other under a full moon for all this time, and he never noticed? What the hell kind of warrior had he been for the past days? Was Zuko pressuring her into loving him, was Zuko forcing kisses onto her…or, or.

Sokka gulped afraid of the true answer of this situation.

She had willingly loved him. All by herself.

This world was really…beginning to get screwed.

If Katara was penting up all of this, depression this sadness…holding back the tears? He understood that she was a girl, and they were sensitive beings, they had emotional outbursts and they had issues but she hadn't really had another female friend (Toph was really too young to understand, and the fact that Toph was more of a sarcastic person to heart than someone to cry your shoulder on.

Why had she not told Sokka? Sokka had emotions, Hell, Sokka had one of his love die right infront of him…and he never showed any bit of sadness towards it…he did not want to seem weak.

But Katara…he wondered at times where all this sadness had come from, or where she would hide it all.

And now he knew.

She hid it within the Prince's kisses, and the Prince's touch.

But, had the- they…oh good god, he did not want to know.

He kept his eyes on the two figures of Katara and Zuko as she left his embrace and sniffed silently, and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet…I'm so stupid sometimes…" She wiped her eyes with her arm.

Zuko chuckled and pulled her toward him for another embrace.

"Wipe all you want, Tara. You're still mine." He grinned down at her soft head.

She giggled into his shirt-

Wait…Tara? That had been a nickname not even he was allowed to call her…Katara only permitted her mother to call her that, and Katara had always chucked some sort of rock at Sokka when he spoke of Tara…where she got her rocks from…even Sokka couldn't question her.

"You have a bad effect on me, Zuko"

Zuko grinned wider than before and rubbed her head playfully.

"Well, you don't have such a bad effect on me" He shrugged looking about.

Katara hit him lightly and pecked his cheek, and smiled.

Zuko looked at her and pouted like a child.

Good grief, this guy was being a bloody softie…this was scaring Sokka to no end…

"What, is that all I get Katara? A peck on the cheek? I thought we were over the stage of peck-me-on-the-cheek-and-watch-me-fight-my-manly-urges stage?" she placed her hands on her hips and stood back raising an eyebrow toward the fire bender.

"Oh really? Then what stage of this are we even at, may I ask?"

'Oh, good…that means they haven't er…never mind…Sokka did not want visuals.

Zuko smirked and growled like a predatorial tiger. He walked behind her and she watched closely, his movements soft, and light as the wind blew through their hair.

He raised his hands to her choker necklace the moon catching the glint it pulled off as the blue velvet ribbon brushed against her skin tightly.

His hands ran across her collarbone and stroked her neck from the sides.

Sokka really wanted to use his wife right now…(Boomerang)

Katara moaned as Zuko's lips pressed lightly against the dip between her shoulder and neck he placed light soft placid kisses against her brown skin and his hands held her wrists up against the air near her face.

Zuko released one of her wrists and pushed her head back to the side lightly as her soft purrs continued, he smirked, his infamous I-Have-You-Now-Smirk and suckled on the piece of flesh he had chosen to be his victim.

Moans, and rumbles of throats and voices softly lulled against each other as the kisses, and harsh sucklings of flesh continued.

Katara's face completely flushed underneath her long, black eyelashes, her brown hair tied in its usual plait as it swayed slowly against Zuko's Hip.

He growled his predator growl as his hands smoothed down her sides of her robes and placed themselves on her hips, her eyes opened slowly as Zuko's hands undid the sash around her waist, it fell the ground slowly and effortlessly as the moon continued to shine against the lovers as the hard kisses continued, on and on.

Sokka's eyes were wide.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't blink, he couldn't move, his lip kept twitching and his face was nowhere near any expression.

What

The

Frickin

Heck

Was

Going

On

He just had to watch what had been going on between those two…what the heck had they been thinking? Kissing each other, touching each other and now Zuko was undressing his sister infront of HIM! Him, the warrior that swore to protect Katara, the warrior that swore Zuko didn't have one nice bone in his strong body.

He was actually, going to be sick.

This was so wrong, no brother of any sister should have to go through this, go through the torture of watching their boyfriend treating them like dough and toying with their bodies, bending them against their own.

My god, was this ever so screwed?

Could this get any worse?

Sokka had spoken too soon

Katara's face was blushing furiously as his hand clasped the front of her robe, and pushed it off her shoulders, leaving her in her white undergarments, Katara hadn't seemed to be wearing her heavy navy blue pants at the time when they had first met, obviously for swimming purposes…

Zuko breathed softly into her ear, as her body shook with either, terror or the fact it was below 5 degrees right now.

Sokka thought they were completely stupid to even thinking of getting undressed in this kind of weat- Sokka shook his head. He was not supposed to be making this better for him, or them. He was more or likely to jump out, chuck his boomerang at Zuko and run away with Katara under one arm, and Zuko's disembodied head in the other!

Not cheering his god dammn head off.

Crap, this was just getting weirder and weirder.

He certainly needed a psychiatrist after this.

Katara placed a hand on his lips, his eyes followed down to her head, he was taller than her, and the fact he was placed exactly behind her meant her hand had to search for his cheek in a blind rush. But, alas, she had touched his lips.

Her blue eyes widened in shock and her blush depend as she pulled it down to her skirt, grasping it lightly.

He chuckled in her ear and he began to trace light circles on her stomach and her giggles were uncontrollable, she tried to pry his hands away from her exposed flesh but he was having far too much fun to even think of letting her go!

"Like that, no?" Zuko whispered into her hair.

Katara giggled lightly and pushed his hand to his side and he breathed into her brown, binded hair and took in the scent of who she was. Katara.

"You know your beautiful, don't you Katara?" Zuko spoke, a soft ringing to his voice.

Katara shook her head lightly.

Zuko groaned and pushed her flush against his chest and she 'oomfed' out of her parted lips, his body was warm, and welcoming many training of fire bending arts had caused his muscles to expose themselves at a much younger age than intended. His warmth, radiated not only a mere inch from him, but you could always feel his presence a metre away.

"Well, you are." He spoke into the air as if to kiss it lightly, and the gods watched with great interest as he had spoken words, not heard for over a hundred years. Not since the dragon and the wolf had bled to death, and died.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Prince" She retorted back at the young man.

He raised an eyebrow and gazed down toward her head and his knuckles knocked on it slightly.

"Ow! What are you doing?" She turned towards her

"Oh, nothing, just checking whether you had a brain, or if it truly was hollow." He grinned towards her.

"…Not funny Zuko." She glared and pulled away from him.

Zuko grabbed her forearms and pulled her close toward him, the moon now was also intrigued with the two's constant odd courting, none had seen such an odder courting of two lovers, two beings than the water bender and the fire bender below.

It was just, odd.

Even Sokka had to admit from his fort of bushes and twigs, and odd expressions he had never ever seen such a…how would one say? Anomalous courting. This was even weirder than a fish courting a plant.

He didn't even think that was possible…who knew in a million years, his sister would be courted by one of the most powerful people in the world. The ex-prince of the fire nation.

He was scared of the children, soon to be mass-produced.

Hell, he was afraid for Katara's life if she even did do-do- oh good lord…sex…okay, he said it. Sex.

He was going crazy. Maybe this was just another hallucination…or, just maybe.

Maybe he had breathed in some sort of toxic fumes from wandering pirates or those dudes you seen in dark and unpleasant smelling alleyways…

He so hoped this was the case.

"I was just meaning, that…I'm not too shabby? Honestly! It would take an idiot to think of that line Katara…where did you even pick that up from?" His grin was really pissing her off…

Katara twirled a toe against the soft, earthen ground.

"Um, From Sokka…I overheard him talking to Aang…"

Hey, did she-

Oh god, She did. She overheard the conversation he had had with Aang about girls and their issues, and how to overcome each and every step of the way to gain the girl of your favor…

Crap.

Hey, wait…had Zuko just called Sokka an idiot unintentionally.

Fucking bastard.

He was going to kill him.

Just after he killed himself, and plucked out his eyes.

Why was he still here?

Zuko began to laugh.

"I knew it, that idiot of a warrior cant come up with a pick up line, nor a humorous line without someone telling him. Katara, how you're brother is related to you, not even Agni would know…" He wiped the tear from his eye as a result of laughing.

Oh yes.

Sokka was going to kill him, maim him, attack him, maliciously eat him, disfigure him, mutilate him, and deface him.

And he was going to enjoy every last bit of it.

Zuko pushed his face further towards her and softly placed his lips on her-

WHAM

"Who said we were up to the Im-Gona-Kiss-You-Now-Or-I'll-Die-Of-Pent-Up-Angst-stage? Huh? Princey boy?" Katara wagged her water whip towards him and she just laughed her head off.

Zuko glared, and whipped his hands through his black soft hair as the droplets dropped down towards his shirt.

"You little peasant…"

"Oh, so, now we're back to the Name-Calling-To-Flirt-Cause-I-Have-Manly-Emotional-Issues-With-Telling-You-How-I-Feel Stage? I thought we got over that one last night…Remember…" Katara seductively brought her hand to his thigh and she grasped it softly.

Sokka's nose bled.

And he died.

Well, in a sense he died, he would have if his heart wasn't still beating, and his brain was practically saying.

Oh my god

The pain.

This was all so wrong.

And he was going to kill Zuko after he slept.

"OH MY GOD GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FREAK!" Sokka ran head first into the field of love.

Wow, was he a bit late to say that.

OH MY GAWSH SOOO LONG PEOPLE SO LONG! I don't know what possessed me to write this, cause its bloody long.

Man, this is long.

R&R PEOPLE 

Dammnit…Social Studies homework…dammn beaches… HOMG THIS IS TEN FRICKIN PAGES GAH! XD

I hope it didn't suck too much…

A/N: I have to admit, Although Sokka seems like a pretty easy character to write. I swear He is not an easy character to write. He's a guy, and I absolutely suck at writing guys, mostly cause its hard to get emotion out of them and make it seem real, because guys do keep their emotions inside because of their manly thingie maboob. I'm not being sexist its true, they do. And that's why Sokka was so dammn hard to write, the fact that Sokka is the crackup for the jokes in the show, but he also does have a weak and strong side, and he did lose Yue, and I think he refuses to show any weakness infront of himself and others because he has to be 'the warrior to protect his sister' he has to be the big bro who does not fear anything. Sokka is so hard to write.

I swear he hates me…

I mean, Zuko's slightly easier cause...well…He's angsty, emo (hidden underneath all that angst) and he's a seductive sort of creature too…COME ON ADMIT IT! He is a very pretty man. And I know how to write pretty men. Yah…okies…maybe not…

LOOK I TRY MY BEST

A/N: Cookie anyone…?


	10. Of Blood and Flowers

RIGHT! I got some pretty odd reviews for that last one! But their all good reviews none the less! Hehe, THANKYOU SO MUCH!

Now because I'm listening to romantic love music, mainly Utada Hikaru I will now write a bloody drabble. Yeah, bloody, blood red, you know, the stuff that comes out your skin when you go "HOMG KNIFE STABBED ME! GAH!ONE ONE111 Yo…

**Warning: Violence and blood and guts and lots of bloody stuff…**

You know what I named this document?

"BLOOD YAY" … I need a psychiatrist…

He barely knew her, the only time he even had actually approached her was the fight in the Oasis and the thieving of the water-bending scroll.

And here she was, stuck in this damp cave they had fallen into from running away from each other and he was already covered in her rich, red blood. It dribbled from her mouth and from the wound in her lungs.

It was ironic really, they were suppose to be enemies, yet he was cradling her head with his arm, and keeping a firm hold on her pale, shivering body, her eyes blinded by tears that ran down her paled face.

She was loosing a lot of blood. And the wound was getting deeper just by being exposed to the cold air.

Her clothing was ripped near the front, and had lost a lot of length. Her legs pressed against Zuko's thigh as his hand came around to support her shoulder.

He watched her gasp for breath and speak incoherent gasps, whispers of the heart, silent grasps of the past and present.

She would never know the future…how could she. She was dying.

In the arms of an enemy, dying in the arms of her terrors. He was soft with her, caressing her cheek as he pressed his mouth against her own to suck out the red substance from her lungs.

The blood was filling up into her lungs, as her ribs became pushed against her skin.

Her body shook and violently shuddered in his arms as the blood began to deepen in his, and her clothes.

He was too afraid to do anything else, all he could do was watch…watch her die.

Agni, he hated himself he always felt so useless, so stupid so- so unbelievably fire nation like…

"Zu-Zuko…" Katara's hand reached out across his face, her eyebrows raised as she tried to grasp what looked like air…

"Zuko…whe- where are you-" She spluttered blood onto the floor as she coughed violently.

Zuko grasped her cold, small hand in his own and pushed his cheek against hers.

She Howled, her teeth bared at the dragon as they stared, she stared into the dark pools of chaos, what was hidden under those beastly eyes as her snarl began to dig further into her fur

Her claws splattered with red marks of many types of blood, the dragon roared ferociously as fire spurted out of his nostrils. The wolf bowed its head low and kept its deathly silent stare on the dragon, blood dropping slowly from the wound in her side.

"I'm here Katara, I'm here" He rubbed his warm face against her own and squeezed her hand as it lightly dropped onto his lap.

She smiled up at him.

"Im-Im glad y-you know…I-I'm gl- blood wept its way from her side and she screamed in pain.

Zuko clutched his bottom corner of his shirt to her wound and hushed her.

"Its okay, Katara. It's okay. Your going to be all right, okay?"

Katara smiled and closed her eyes.

"So, Tired of fighting, wh-what's the point…-I-im sorry for- for the injuri-injuries back at th-the Oasis…I-I'm so sorry…Zuko…" Her eyes widened she couldn't see him anymore she couldn't fe-

A warm hand stroked her bloodied cheek and she sighed contently.

The dragon watched as the wolf, and his father fought, they fought as if nothing in the world mattered except for the blood, and the carnage the dragon had created…the roars of pain, the howls of tears and the etching of skin.

_The whole battlefield was wrenched, and covered in dying bodies, some dead some weeping for what was not there. What could have been there. The bird, the avatar sang no more. It did not chirp and fly around ecstatically anymore, its wings stabbed onto a crucible, blood seeping and drenching the once white feathers._

_Okami's brother lay dead. There was nothing left of him except the burning carcass of the warrior. His jaw slightly ajar as the blood dripped onto the floor quietly like a river to the ocean, his fur was mangled, and the once blue eyes were misty and dead._

_And the blind bear, the blind earth bear lay motionless, her back to the battle and a spear raised up against her back, blood splattered on the hand of the spear, it was broken in half and many cracks were raised around the edge of the spear. A broken dragon nail was stuck in her eye, and the slightest hint of blood ran from her eye to the ground._

_There was nothing here; there was never anything here. Only blind hope for the Avatar, and now his Okami stood her ground as his father roared against her wounds, and screeched against her pride, and power._

_Her fur, had started to drip droplets of small red liquid, a giant gash lay in both her sides, and yet, she still fought…_

"Do-Don't le-leave me...Zu-Zuko…please don't leave" She whispered

His eyes watched her as she closed her eyes slowly, he watched her hand grasp his own, and the darkness of the cave fell silent, her rasped breath and his own beating of his heart was the only thing left to listen to.

"Its okay, Katara? You know, when we get you healed, you're going to get married to a wonderful person, a powerful bender! Handsome and tall, and- and" Zuko's eyes began to water and Katara opened her eyes slowly to feel the water droplets hit her face.

"And then, you'll make lots of babies lots of them" He forced a smile as his eyes became blurred with a surreal effect of water. Her eyes began to water as his own slowly closed to push the tears out of his way of sight.

He grasped her small figure slowly and pushed her head against his shoulder, he wept not only for her, not only because her brother and her Avatar was not there to be with her as she died. She was stuck with a worthless ex-prince. A thief, and a betrayer to his own country.

It was as if, her death was a punishment for his own death.

His hands clasped her small shoulders as the imprint of solid blood made its way to his fingers, and his palm. Her clothes, and his top half of his shirt were completely drenched in what seemed to be the shameful red liquid, of his dying opposite.

He held her, as she bled. He whispered in her ear as she howled in pain her blood loss was now a giant pool of her own sanctity around her, and Ouji. Her fur mangled, and wet. The stab wound from his father's tail. And the gash against her chest.

_Her white tail limply fell on the ground as he held her, and he roared with the might of twenty volcanoes, the fire rumbling as the sky grew dark and the wolf's cries were covered by the cold, and harsh lullaby, of droplets._

"Zu-Zuko…Thank you…Th-Thank you for being with me…" Her hand came and grasped Zuko in what seemed to be a clutch of a hug, it grasped his blood drenched shoulder, and her hand fell to the ground.

Zuko held onto her lifeless body. And he wept.

For the past.

For the present.

And for her.

There was no future now; there was only what was left of what would not be.

She was dead. He burnt her christened white body with his own breath, and she was adorned in flowers and her mane brushed, and cleaned.

_That day, he died._

_Along side his Okami._

A/N: …I swear, I'm not used to writing sad drabbles. Oh well, I tried my best! Hope you enjoy!

R&R 

**Cookiiieeessss**


	11. Seentencesmore like bloody Paragraphs

A/N: GAH I have a math's test tomorrow, And we get credits for NCEA from it…and and OMG IM SO STRESSED! And the fact I am late with my Macbeth Essay For English…I am so gonna get pummeled by the English teacher…ON A LIGHTER SIDE! MEH MUMMY BOUGHT ME AN MP3 PLAYER YO! Tis the awesomeness!

I have a wholleee lotta Zutara pics on it now…gawd…I'm obsessed…

I don't know what to write…so I'll be lazy and do sentences!

I want to write something smexy…SO I'LL WRITE SMEXY SENTENCES YAY! Smexyness is good for meh soul!

These aren't really sentences…more like…paragraphs…gah…I cant write short things…

Need 

It was as if the dragon, the fire inside of him burnt uncontrollably when her hips swayed as she began her somewhat, dance like movements whilst she practiced her water bending, he just had a need to walk towards her and place his hands on her hips and feel the sway, the push and pull of the body.

Soul 

When their bodies sang together as they rhythmically moved around each other's boundaries, their souls were intertwined as one being. The way they were meant to be. They way they were before existence of the physical became apart of the astral.

Lust 

It was lust that forced him to kiss her, hungrily, passionately. It was lust that forced her to return the kiss when she should have refused his advances. And it was lust, more or less that had led them, half naked into this cave of steam.

Love 

They were in love. It was simple, and it was clear to all those, who slept near Katara and the Fire lord's bedroom. Uncle Iroh usually got the full blast of their love. And it was not the sound of music, as the books called it. It was like two freakin mating antelope…

Touch 

When he touched her, anywhere…bare skin, clothing over bare skin. Bare skin with clothing underneath bare skin. She shivered, and it was her way of saying.

'Heat me up'

Eyes 

His eyes, always roamed over her delicate feminine flesh, the brown exotic tanned flesh that begged for attention by Zuko's untamed lips, and hands. That was probably why she ordered her nightgown, one size too big.

Naked 

It was their bodies stripped bear. It was their souls speaking, and whispering, as the boundaries of their eyes caused no inconvenience. Their bodies were skin, and flesh. They were one being of the same. They bled the same, and they breathed the same.

At least they now knew their bodies did not look the same.

Heat 

She was always warmed up when his flesh touched hers, she was always in a feverish exploration of his body when his heat burned up into her heart. Her eyes were always fuzzy when his heat touched her soul. And her legs always roamed over the heated waist of her betrothed.

Cold 

Zuko soon found out, that no matter how many rumors he had heard about water benders being cold at the touch…he always knew the inside of them was a different story…( BAD ZUKO BAD ZUKO whacks Zuko's head)

Forgotten 

It was like this. When she saw the tapestry of Zuko looking down at her, when he was off to lead many Fire bending generals and soldiers to claim the other nation's peace treaty's, and activate them with all his power he possessed. She always liked the real Zuko, better than the tapestry one.

Sweets 

Zuko didn't need to go to stalls to buy sweets. Hell, he slept next to one for almost two years…why the hell did he need to waist money on sweets? Pfft... Pathetic little stall, sweet sellers.

Cave 

He couldn't remember, was it in a cave, they had done it for the first time…or was it in this dark and dreary place know as a palace of fire?

Okami 

She was his Okami, and he was her Ouji. They both were opposite's being in everything. But, at least they agreed on most things. Because when Okami died. They had both agreed to die together.

Ouji 

He was a prince, and a Dragon. She was a wolf, and a peasant. They were so alike.

He was her half, she was his half. They were animals, forbidden from their beloved talks together, their beloved smiles.

But, forbidden, was just another way of saying "there are other ways"

Guessing 

Was her name Katara? Was that her name? He hoped it was, because…he had already sent the letter to the Avatar that he had kidnapped her…he could already see what was going to happen if he got it wrong…

Aang: Katara? Who the heck is Katara?  
Sokka: …Dun knows. Lets go find Kafara!

Aang: RIGHT ON!

Sokka: **picks up burnt piece of clothing** Omg…Zhao SO Took her. Lets go chase Zhao, and completely forget about Zuko.

Aang: …Yo…lets.

Toph: …kay….

Zhao: MWAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE AVATAR ZUKO FAILS AT LIFE NOW! Haha. Shame Zuko. You Noob.

Zuko: OMG YOU HAVE TEH AVATAR! GAH MUCH!

Zhao: …Yo.

Aang: Homg…I feel the emotional turmoil.

**Back at Katara's dark cell**

Katara: …wtf…

Iroh: TEA o-o

Black 

Oh, yes. He had black hair. She liked black hair. It reminded her of burnt ash. She never knew why, but his hair was a bloody turn on…gods, she hated her hormones.

A/N: HOMG Sentences suck…I HOPE I DID OKIES

KAY BYE BYE FOR NOW

R&R 


	12. With Or Without You

Wow…I've been dead for a while haven't I? ;; Er…sorries…I haven't been able to update because of a certain incident involving a computer monitor and a certain person CoughatashiCough dropping it on the ground…and BAM it smashes…oO

So…heres a new drabble to sustain you guys…for a little while anywho…

**Title: With, Or Without You**

**Word Count: 964**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings The usual, bloody gorey stuff…-**

**Author: Atashi**

It was her. It was the same wolf that Katara had seen the night her mother died of burns, and sword wounds. The same night Katara lost what kept her from falling into a dark abyss. The same night, Katara became all to soon, a woman.

Emotionally, Katara could not deal with this, she could not comprehend why the wolf had returned! Why had it returned, the same soft white fur that was stained with her mothers blood still lay on the wolf's body.

Why was her mothers blood not washed from the pure snow of fur? Why did it still smell like her mothers vase of flowers she consistently refilled for reasons that were not all that clear to Katara.

Her mother cherished the vase of flowers. Even from the day she died. But there was no one willing to touch the vase of flowers anymore, nor did anyone dare touch the taboo of dried flowers.

Once people began to try forget Katara and Sokka's mother ever existed. The flowers began to wilt into an existence that spoke of only hidden, and intangible visions of wolves, and white fur, baring teeth, and spine tingling snarls.

And when the flowers were alive, the flowers spoke such a beautiful song, of moving music, and flowing snow. Of a time where dragons flew and were not restricted to baring their tongue and gnashing their teeth towards their counterpart. Their wolves.

Even when the flowers died, the wolves and the dragons didn't see each other anymore. They forget they even existed. The dragons forgot about their existence, and become astral creatures, flying among the stars as scars upon a hidden undergrowth. They forgot who they were, they forgot everything.

The wolves fell into a near deathly existence, they became savages forgetting any intelligence, they were led towards cold deaths. Humans hunted them for their furs.

Its ironic, their descendants were that of the water tribe…yet the water tribe stalked, and killed the wolves as each one fled for a near invisible sanctity.

The fire nation used the dragons image as an image of ferocity, an Image to be feared. The dragons were still floating up there, with the stars. The stars, the sun and the moon cried blood for the forgotten memories of those who were not there, not physically there any more.

And yet, even Avatar Roku's dragon forgot exactly his purpose. He flew, and he flew with the avatar. Yet, he flew blindly against warm winds, and clear skies.

He had forgotten his past, present…and had not ever bumped into the future.

Trapped away forever in a path of invisibility.

And yet Katara thought, the wolf had the arrogance to come back and watch her cry her eyes out, just because the wolf's eyes were blue.

"You should not have come again…" She whispered, holding back what tears had not fallen.

The wolf stood its ground and watched the child break down into the earth.

Ironic how she whispered into the earth…ironic she fought with the earth's mistress, the skies lover.

Could Toph feel her cries? The wolf wondered. If not. All was right with the world.

_You are a fool_

The wolf whispered into the wind and smelled the sweet air as blood dripped down from her blue eyes.

"Stop coming back…please, just stop…" Katara whimpered biting her lip until the skin broke, and blood trickled down onto the ground.

The wolf continued its gaze. Its fur moved silently against the winds whispers.

_Don't you dare turn away, girl._

"Cant you see…you…you…you are pain in my heart" She cradled herself back and forth as she held her forearms against her sides, kneeling on the ground.

Wolves only hear the truth.

The wolf's eras perked up at the sounds of tears dropping, and the mixing of earth and blood. Was it Katara's fault that she saw the wolf as such a…a taboo for her heart? Was it Katara's fault Katara's eyes had seen so much, and yet learnt nothing?

_Don't cry for me. I don't exist._

Katara continued her cries, the tears fell on their own because without them, Katara was not considered living. She would be considered a dead flower against a dying backdrop.

"You are not my mother, and yet…I love you. Is it you…is it you that makes me think of fire all the time…? IS IT!" she threw her head back and once more threw it against the ground, again and again she threw it against it and cried. Again and again she bled.

The wolf watched with curiosity. And as quick as it came. It left with no trace of the past, and no trace of the future.

Just what was left in its wake.

Dried up flowers.

And a broken vase.

Katara screamed and the heavens parted for the dying screams of the water mistress. The wolf watched on from the heavens, as one of the two balances fell to a thousand pieces.

And the heavens eyes watched. As the fire wrapped its arm around her, and silently kissed her tears away. Whispering in her ear, almost alike when the dragon had bound her to the tree with rope…

"Everything will be all right, Katara. Its okay. Everything, is okay"

The wolf watched on, and on into the night.

Perhaps, the one thing that cured the heart.

Were whispers of lies.

…GAH EMOOOONESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS oO aaannnggsssttttttt


	13. Fantasy Is My Reality

You guys probably hate me I haven't updated since…FOREVER! I Do write a lot of Zutara, Its just I only choose the really good ones I like to be included. And I pay close attention to your comments, which highlight a certain aspect about your persona, so I try to write within that.

**Title: Fantasy**

**Word Count: 1788**

**Rating: T For Blood, and graphic scenes.**

**Author: Atashi**

**Summary: every one hundred years, the heart whispers a secret lullaby, which always leads to death.**

They were both so very, very stupid. They both were. How the hell had they fallen in love, they were each other's enemies, they were better off without each other! Then why? why had the gods chosen those specific people to fall in love? Was it some sick joke that one could laugh at the expense of others?

Or was it plain idioticy, and desperation of the gods. Had they cut through the line of reality, and fantasy and squished it together to great a somewhat, realistic painting?

The gods were surely in a state of mind that was rotting with each dying second.

And yet, the two beings had fallen in love, despite their families differences, despite the borders of injustice they were crossing. And despite the war that was raging.

They, had found the space, and time to fall in love.

Truly, fall in love.

And yet, History does not always die on our lips.

History, is the present, and the future, it does not depart from the mind, or the soul. It does not depart from the ideals of a person, nor the morals or culture of a person.

It just, hides until it is deemed ready, to make love with the present.

"Move, Zuko…" Ozai's voice trembled against the walls, and rumbled against every crack of the falling empire.

Zuko's golden eyes, narrowed as he rooted his foot onto the ground. Watching his father, watching, and waiting for a swift death to approach.

Ozai's mouth twisted downward into a terrible snarl…

"MOVE BANISHED PRINCE!"

The words cut through Zuko's pride, and honor like a swift knife to the heart, breaking its defenses and allowing the beating form break off and die.

But Zuko stood his ground, no matter how hard his pride would break and break, no matter how hard his honor would threaten to leave him again, and again like an unfaithful wife.

And no matter how hard…it was to stand…with a knife grasping at your thigh.

"No, Father…this has gone on long enough" Zuko clenched his fist and the sparks started to fly…

Ozai's rumbling laugh boomed through out the buildings interior, throughout the kingdom of broken angels, and pleading statues.

"You think, of all my honorable family, you actually think you have the honor, the PRIDE to blatantly attack me…" Ozai took a step forward, and Zuko took a step back.

Ozai smiled cruelly.

"You still hold that fear of me in your heart that you always did…" Ozai chuckled, and the sky fell harshly.

The banging of drums, and the rumbling of feet rained against the earth, and the flames licked at the blurring blue and white figures, of painted faces…angry brethren, and broken men.

Naturally, it was an army of Water tribe warriors, that had forever stalked the Fire Lord, until he was drowning in his own, red, rich blood.

"OZAI!" A tall, dark man stood out of the crowd of breaking tribesman, and he held his spear proudly.

Zuko hastily turned around to see the band of swearing men.

Their eyes watched his own, as Zuko scanned the area for her…nowhere to be seen, nowhere to be seen…

Zuko looked intently towards the man in blue his face done with streaks of black, and whites against the tanned skin, and his eyes peering out from underneath the dark face.

Zuko landed on his knee, placed his hand against the ground and bowed his head toward the water tribe leader. Ozai's face…watched plainly at his son.

"Koda…I ask for your forgiveness…ple-"

"FORGIVENESS! YOU KILLED MY SON YOU FILTHY SON OF A-"

"NO!" A high pitched scream flooded out of the tribe, as a girl appeared and grasped the shoulders of Zuko's pleading form. She held it, as Zuko realized who the blue eyes belonged to…

"Katara…" He breathlessly stroked out against her cheek.

She was muddy, she was crying…and she was bleeding. All because of him.

She glared angrily towards her fuming father, as she held tighter against Zuko's form.

"Katara, Step aside so I may destroy this murdero-"

She shook her head violently, abandoned strands of brown hair fell against her face, and Zuko's ear.

"NO! I wont let you kill him! I WONT!" She looked up at her father with tear ridden cheeks.

Koda stepped back at her face, she was crying…what for? She could not still love this man, this man that had killed Sokka, his only son. His firstborn, she could not love this murderer of foul, and filthy blood.

She too, must be a murderer.

"Katara, please…step aside! This must be done!" He took a step forward, and heaven began to scream.

Zuko watched Koda intently, as his face screwed with anger. Everyone was going crazy, not just him, not just Katara…everyone.

Its no surprise either…Aang was nailed to a wall, and Sokka was killed. Koda had found Zuko gaping at Sokka's maliciously torn form, which was hanging limply from a tree. A pool of blood had formed where his arm was dripping the excess blood.

And Toph began to scream with each drip.

She went insane, with the dripping. She began to earthbend anything she could not see.

She was completely blind after that.

She ran into the forest, mad with revenge, hate, guilt…anger. And when they finally caught up with her. Katara and Zuko watched as Toph smiled.

"I'm going to see Aang now"

She edged towards the cliffs face.

And fell.

After that, Katara and Zuko had no Tears to cry anymore. There just wasn't the space, or the time to free fully cry their hearts out.

They just had to fight.

To survive, even if it meant a sure death.

The night before Ozai had decided to abrupt Sozens arrival, Katara and Zuko did not speak. All of their friends were dead. Zuko was blamed for the death of Katara's elder brother.

Zuko poked at the fire, and Katara stabbed at her fish. They didn't have any words for anything anymore. They were a mute together.

They did not have any words, that could describe the reality of this war, they did not have any words that could describe the love they still felt. It was as if the one thing worth living were their own hearts, and their own feelings.

So, on that day.

They made love to each other with more passion than one could describe!

It was exciting, exhilarating and amazing. It was something new they had not felt. It was something new they had never described to each other.

They were whole again, and for the rest of their love making, nothing mattered, not this war not the deaths of their friends. Not the excuses to not talk to each other.

They were there for now, and they would make use of their time together well.

But, in amongst their love making. Katara had cried each time. Repeating

'Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry.' As if, her living was a complete and utter death to the world, and unfair existence to those dead.

Perhaps, perhaps she only had cried, because Zuko refused to.

Perhaps she felt, that she needed to compensate for Zuko's lack of emotion.

Zuko knew this, but turned a blind eye towards it because it would only hurt more to know that the reason she was crying was because it was of his own faults.

And he turned a blind eye towards Katara's pleas for a quick, and subtle night.

Its funny how, when your desperate you search for anything that might sustain that desperation. Its funny how, when your in pain you search for that bright light, of revolution in your life.

And, isn't it funny…how even when you know its not your fault…but you feel as though you have to blame yourself because, if you don't. you will get named as I insensitive, and selfish.

Oh, Zuko and Katara had long got over it. They had long got over the fact they could always hear the earth blaming them for not crying, the birds mock them as they tried to smile. And the wind stabbing them as they tried to forget.

Oh yes, their existence was seemingly…inadequate to say the least.

The dead could not just forget about the living.

And now…the fight that had gone between Ozai, Zuko, Koda and Katara was already over when it began.

It was a meaningless battle. Ozai struck Koda at the front of his chest with lightning, and gold as one could imagine, and Katara had ducked with Zuko to avoid the blow.

Koda was slammed hard onto his back, as Zuko placed a pale hand over Katara's eyes as she fell silent.

Its all your fault, its all your fault its all your fault…apologize apologize apologize.

Zuko held her trembling form. And Katara's eyes laid themselves onto the ground and watch it insult her with its burnt arms, and torso.

"You DARE defy the Fire lord? I AM AGNI INCARNATE I AM THE FIR WITHIN AND AROUND! I AM THE LORD OF THIS LAND AND THE KING OF THIS WORLD!" Ozai's voice shook the land, and the sky's as the clouds gathered to form a death stricken note.

And as his voice ran through the veins of the land.

Zuko and Katara whispered into eachothers ears.

"Its allright Its allright its allright its allright"

Again, and again, and again.

Until all they could hear, were falling warriors and dying fathers.

It was when the sun had decided to peak out from the world that Zuko woke from fantasy.

Aang was not dead, and Toph had not nearly committed suicide within a cliff.

And Sokka, Sokka was not murdered, and hanging limply by a tree.

Instead, everyone was where they should be. Alive, and healthy. Sleeping among each other, and most importantly…

A warm, tanned back flush against his own, in his own sleeping bag, and brown hair against his pale face, and breathing, oh her breathing was what he loved.

Perhaps, History…Had decided to rot, and flake away along with the future.

For if Zuko had dreamt about it, then it would surely not exist.

HOMGHOMGHOMGHOMGHOMG

Um…yeah, pretttttyyy deep. Mum says I have an old, and wise soul…so, I don't know if this reflects that? Ehe…?


End file.
